The Prothean Expert
by Mz-Hyde17
Summary: This story is the first part of Reload. Liara T'Soni joined Commander Shepard team to help stop Seran and her mother and save the galaxy from the reapers. She had not expected to make friends or find herself attracted to the Commander. She definitely didn't expect to fall in love with Erin Shepard or be thinking about a future other than her prothean research.


**Disclaimer**

Any characters from the Mass Effect trilogy belong to Bioware, EA and any other creators of the game. Some additional characters of my own creation may be added.

 **Contains Mature Content & Violence**

 **May Contain Spoilers From Mass Effect**

 **Written from Liara T'Soni and Commander Erin Shepards prospective.**

* * *

 **Summary**

This story is the first part of Reload.

Liara T'Soni joined Commander Shepard team to help stop Seran and her mother and save the galaxy from the reapers. She had not expected to make friends or find herself attracted to the Commander. She definitely didn't expect to fall in love with Erin Shepard or be thinking about a future other than her prothean research.

When Erin Shepard had become a Spectre and set out to stop Seran and save the galaxy from the reapers. She never expected she would have to rescue a damsel in distress. She also hadn't expected that said damsel would be a beautiful Asari and that she would find herself falling in love with her and thinking of a future.

* * *

 **Notes**

This story is a retelling of Mass Effect 1. It will follow Liara T'Soni and her developing relationship between Commander Erin Shepard. Some main event from the game will be included but it will mostly follow their relationship as it develops. Rated MA just in case and both characters are female.

Feel free to follow me on Tumblr mz-hyde17. Chapter updates are posted every Sunday at 1pm UK time.

* * *

 **The Prothean Expert**

A loud bang pulled her from the darkness of sleep. She rolled over in her cot and tried to go back to sleep. She never thought much of the bangs as she had been on this dig sight for months now and normally someone was up doing research, digging or something else.

It was the sound of gunfire that made her jolt upright clutching her blanket to her chest while panic filling her.

Raiders? Mercenaries?

She jumped out of her cot and grabbed her boots. She was grateful she had been too tired from yesterday's dig to change into her nightclothes. She had just slept in her green doctors suit.

Yanking on her boots she surveyed the room she was in. It was not a big room and had only one way out.

How had raider's found there dig site? They were in the middle of nowhere. A planet called Therum in the Artemis Tau cluster. She had come to survey and prothean ruin not get kidnapped or worse killed.

That's when it hit her.

She wasn't far from a prothian panel that they had found. If she was lucky there would be a shield or something to help fend off the raiders.

That's when a geth burst into her cabin. What where the geth doing on Therum? And why?

The machine grabbed her forearm and dragged her from the confines of her cabin. How had it come to this?

The geth forced her to her knees in front of a krogan warlord. He was huge. It wasn't often she got to see a krogan this close and they still frightened her by how big and powerful he was. She only had her limited biotic skills to defend herself.

Looking around she could she a few other asari, humans and salarians. The mercenaries they had hired to protect them where all dead along with some of the scientists and doctors.

The geth and krogan had made short work of them.

This was it. This was how she died. She had not even finished her research and there was so many other things she wanted to try. She wanted to mend things with her mother. Now it was all over.

"Which one of you is Liara T'Soni" The krogan snapped "Tell me and I will kill you all quickly"

Goddess they where here for her. Why? What did they want with her. She had to escape…..maybe hide somewhere till they left.

"That's her" Another asari stood and pointed at her.

BANG

The krogan battlemaster shot her with his shotgun in the chest and purple blood started to pour from it as the asari fell to the floor.

She was frozen….staring in horror at the dead asari. Goddess what would they do to her?

She hurled her hands out aiming a throw at the krogan that sent him spiraling into the air. Then she sent another few at the different groups of geth that were standing behind him.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion from that moment on.

She ran as fast as she could towards the prothean control panel. Hurling throws and warps as she ran.

She could hear the krogan shouting and the geth shooting. One bullet bit through the flesh on her shoulder and another grazed her forearm causing her to stumble but she didn't stop.

It crossed her mind that she might be causing enough of a confusion for some of the other hostages to escape but where would they go? She didn't dwell on what would happen if they got caught.

She could see the panel. She put everything she had into her run.

She slammed her hand down on the panel activating it and only just made it before another round of bullets were heading her way.

A barrier covered the hole she had ran through and blocked the only entrance to her.

She was lifted off her feet and suspended a foot off the ground and unable to move. She must have hit another button that locked her into a statis like field. At least she was safe from the krogan and his geth.

"We will find a way to get you out of there little asari" the krogan said as he approached the barrier. He smiled sickly as if this was all a game. It made her feel nauseous thinking of what they would do when they figured out how to get her out.

She couldn't tell how long she had been trapped in this status field or where the krogan and his geth had gone. It felt like hours and it was starting to put a strain on her body. She was already exhausted from her escape.

She tried to move but nothing happened. She had learned one thing. That what she was stuck in was a protian barrier curtain and without reaching the controls she wouldn't be able to turn it off.

That's when she heard it….gunfire!

Maybe it was the krogan again but she doubted it. This gunfire was coming from above.

Goddess she prayed it wasn't more geth and that someone was coming to rescue her but she doubted it as no one knew about the attack.

She had just about accepted her fate and the idea that she would never be saved. The gunfire had stopped and she had not heard any other noise for a while. This was it.

A loud bang pulled her from her thoughts and as she opened her eyes and regained focus.

Another krogan had appeared. This was was much bigger than this last and he wore red armour. He had some nasty looking scars running across his head and face. This krogan must be the other supperier.

"Heh…...Hey Shepard, Vakerian I think I found her." He shouted. For who she did not know but she hoped it was another krogan.

A turian appeared from the same way the krogan had come. He had blue marking on his face and blue armour. What was a turian doing here?

The human female was not too far behind him. She had black hair that was short at the sides and with a longer curly on the top that swooped to the side and dark tanned skin. Her armour was black with a red stripe down the right arm with a white border on either side of the red stripe.

She knew that this group was with the krogan or the geth and maybe they could help her.

"Uh…...hello? Could somebody help me? Please?" She shouted hoping that the barrier would allow her voice through.

The human moved closer while the other two stayed behind to keep watch for enemies. Hopefully this human was the one in charge.

"Can you hear me out there? I'm trapped I need help!" She said.

"Are you okay? What happened to you?" The human asked.

"Listen. This thing I am in is a Prothean security device. I cannot move, So I need you to get me out of it. All right?" She said quickly rising to panic. The krogan could returned any minute and this group did not look like they could take down a krogan battle master and a squad of geth,

"Your mother is working with Saren. Who's side are you on?" The human ask rather calmly.

"What! I am not on anybody side!" She pleaded "I may be Benezia's daughter, but Im nothing like her! I have not spoken to her in years. Please. Just get me out of here"

"We just need to figure some way past this energy field" the human replied examining the field.

"It's a prothean barrier curtain. I hoped it would keep me safe from the geth" She said as calmly as she could " When I turned it on I must have hit something I wasnt suppose to. I was trapped in here. You must get me out. Please"

"We'll find some way to help you" The human said.

"There is a control in here that should deactivate this thing. You'll have to find some way past the barrier curtain" She took a shaky breath "That's the tricky part. The defences cannot be shut off from the outside. I don't know how you will get in here. Be careful there is a krogan with the geth. They have been trying different ways to get past the barrier"

The human nodded and then disappeared the way she had come. She hoped that they would be able to find some way to get her out.

She could hear more gunfire coming from the way the human had gone. Goddess please let them live and rescue her.

Then just as quickly as it had started the shooting stopped. A few moment later it was followed by a loud droning sound filled hear ears.

The mining drill. But what was it being used for?

She could hear footsteps coming from….behind her! But who she couldn't turn properly to look.

Then she caught a glimpse of black hair and red. The human from before!

"How...how did you get in here? I Didn't think there was a way past the barrier! She said in disbelief.

"We have to get you out of here before more geth arrive" The human said in a urgent tone.

"Yes, You're right. I've seen enough of them to last a lifetime. There should be a button to shut down my containment field" She replied.

The human walked over to the console and examined it. She didn't have much hope that the female human would be able to shutdown a protean containment field but she had to try.

The human did something she couldn't quite see and to her amazement the field vanished and she was dropped to the floor with a thud.

Her legs hadn't been able to hold her after so long suspended in the air. When she tried to get up to her feet she couldn't. Her legs were too weak.

The human extended her hand to help her up and she gratefully took it. She was surprised by how easily she was lifted. The human did not look strong but she was clad in armour.

As she studied herself and got to grips with her balance the human let go but kept one arm extended so that she could catch her if she needed to.

"Any Idea how we get out of this place?" The turian asked.

"There is an elevator back in the center of the tower. At least, I think it's an elevator. It should take us out of here. Come on!" She rushed out as she headed for what she hoped was an elevator.

They made there way to the elevator safely and without encountering more geth.

"I….I still cannot believe all this. Why would the geth come after me? Do you think Benezia's Involved?" She asked the group as they came to a stop next to the control panel that hopefully controlled the elevator.

"Saren's Looking for the Conduit. You're a Prothean expert. Obviously her want you to help him find it." the turian replied.

"The Conduit? But I don't know….." She suddenly stopped talking as a loud rumble filled the room.

"What the hell was that?" the krogan asked.

"These ruins are not stable. That mining laser must have triggered a seismic event" She replied examining the roof and wall of the room they were in. She made her way over to the control panel for the elevator "We have to Hurry. The whole place is caving in!"

"Joker! Get the normandy airborne and lock in on my signal. On the double, mister!" the human ordered while lifting her hand to her ear.

She couldn't hear this Jokers replied but she hoped it was something positive.

"If I die in here, I'll kill him" The krogan replied clearly on the same channel as this Joker person.

The elevator made a loud groaning sound and the jolted into life almost throwing all four of them forward. It started to move up a lot slower then she would have liked.

They moved upwards through the elevator shaft as the planet started to rumble around them. Then it started to slow coming to a halt in a circular room.

The Krogan from before and a squad of geth where waiting for them in the only exit she could see.

The human raised her hand signaling for the squad to stand down and wait for her command.

"Surrender. Or don't. That would be more fun" The other krogan said to them with a look in his eye that made her shiver.

"In case you didn't notice, this place is falling apart" The human shouted over the rumbling.

"Exhilarating, Isn't It?" the other krogan replied as he made his way closer to them "Thanks for getting rid of those energy field for us. Hand the doctor over"

Her stomach lurched at that idea. Would they really hand her over after all this effort to save her? But she had to stand her ground. She was done playing this krogans games.

"Whatever it is you want, you're not getting it from me" She replied with determination in her voice. She would rather die before helping them.

"She'll stay with us, thanks" The human said.

"Not an Option, Saren wants her. And he always gets what he wants" The krogan replied cokerly "Kill them. Spare the asari if you can. If not, Doesn't matter."

That when bullets started flying through the air again.

She was forced behind the shelter of the control panel by the human who was firing and shouting orders at her squad. She kept her head down as the human picked off a few of the geth. She was useless in a fight like this.

A sound caught her attention and she just caught a glimpse of the krogan battlemaster had charged the human and currently had her pinned to the ground.

"Wrex….Shepard" was all the turian managed to get out before the geth fired another round of bullets at him. He was just picking them off one at a time.

Wrex who she assumed was the red krogan had charged the krogan battlemaster and was in a all out brawl with him on the floor.

Shepard the human took out a few geth that she didn't know were closing in on her before she jumped to her feet.

Once Shepard and the turian had eliminated all the geth they turned their full attention on the Krogan battlemaster.

He had broken free of Wrex's hold and was once again charging for Shepard.

Shepard reacted so quick that she could barely keep up with her movements. In a flash Shepard had her shotgun out and was firing round after round into the Krogans chest at point blank range. She didn't stop until the krogan battle master crumpled to the floor in a bloody mess.

She just stood there mouth agape and in a state of shock. How could such a small human take out such a big krogan. He had been almost double her size and half as tall.

The krogan and the geth hadn't stood a chance against these three. She had greatly underestimated them.

Shepard grabbed her wrist and hurled her to her feet and into a sprint. They had started to head for the barrier that the Krogan battlemaster had put up to block them but just as they reached it the barrier disappeared.

They ran up the walkways and towards the exit and quickly as they could. The human, Shepard dragging her all the way so that she wouldn't fall behind.

Rubble and boulders where fall everywhere where and she couldn't hear anything over the rumbling of the dig site collapsing in on itself.

Suddenly she was hurled forward by shepard as she ushered her other team mates past her making sure everyone was keeping pace.

"Move! Move! Move!" Shepard shouted at them all as she followed behind them.

Soon enough she could see the tunnel that lead outside. That gave her courage and she picked up her pace a little as they entered the tunnel.

Once they had all made it safely outside she allowed herself to look back. All she saw was a cloud of dust coming from the place they had just exited.

She had made it...They had made it.

She was ushered onto a white and black ship by the group which was clearly there vessel.

She was safe for now!

* * *

 **Notes:** Hey Hope you like it. This is my first Mass Effect Story and I love mass effect. I decide to rewrite Liara and Femsheps romance as i felt it was a bit lacking in the game. Please leave a review :)


End file.
